University
by crazy.stupid.luv
Summary: It's university time and Ally Dawson is quite excited yet anxious at the same time. A little blurb: "The adrenaline rush fills me as I walk through the door of my first university party. Freshman year has commenced, I thought. I found university to be so exciting, finally escaping the town where I resided for the past twelve years. It's almost as if life gave me a do-over."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. **

The adrenaline rush fills me as I walk through the door of my first university party. Freshman year has commenced, I thought. I found university to be so exciting, finally escaping the town where I resided for the past twelve years. It's almost as if life gave me a do-over.

I looked around the party and saw all these new faces.

Oh I forgot to mention, my university is about a ten hour drive from my house. However, it had the program of my dreams. See, I have always had a love for music but I also want to be a doctor. Hence, there is this exceptional biochemistry undergraduate program at my university where I can do a double degree in music as well. It sounded like the perfect option for me! That's why I packed my bags and am attending St. Georgia University.

Of course my parents and my friends miss me and I will miss them as well, but no worries, I will video chat them every day or at least every week.

Anyways back to the party, I look around and notice many inappropriate dances occurring on the dance floor. I guess some people like to go erm- hard? And how on earth is it even possible to move an inch with such high heels on. I absolutely cannot understand! I mean, I understand that I definitely need some heels as I am pretty short, but I can't walk in them for my life.

Regardless, I walked over to get some punch and I see some guy in sweats and a Disney sweater on. That was first time I spoke with interest to someone that night.

"Oh my goodness, I love Disney … I also love your shirt by the way aha."

He smiles and says, "thanks, I love your flats."

Oh yeah. I look down to my feet and slightly blushed. I was probably the only one wearing flats there, but hey - I just don't like being uncomfortable and heels seem like the height of uncomfortableness. No pun intended!

"By the way, I'm Ally. Oh I forgot to ask do you want a drink as wel-" I couldn't finish my sentence as a couple making out, hardcore, behind me had knocked my drink out of my hand. The contents of the empty cup in my hand had landed on the sweater I had just praised.

I mentally slapped myself. Why. I. Just. Want. One. Friend. Here. Oh my god.

He raised his eyebrows and laughed it off. He grabbed some napkins and began to wipe the juice off. Without thinking, I decided to help him. He seemed alarmed as a complete stranger was wiping his sweater. He stopped cleaning and I continued.

Suddenly two arms came from behind him and grabbed him. He turned his head slightly to look at the girl. She was a gorgeous blonde. She was smiling and showed traces of confusion seeing my hands on her friend or boyfriend's abdominal.

"I'm sorry, its just I dropped some punch on him," I said.

The Disney sweater guy wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist. Their lack of personal space told me that he was definitely more than a friend to her.

Oh no. She's probably going to get the wrong idea and start calling me some derogatory names. First couple of hours and I'm already going to be involved in drama. At least in high school, the drama occurred mid- senior year due to my long-term relationship ending. Other than that, I was always the well-known gentle person. Average girl with an average life!

"Ahah, don't worry it's okay," the blonde replied. She didn't seem affected at all. Her confusion in the beginning was genuine, it wasn't jealousy being masked. I was truly appalled. I like her. I could see her and I being great friends in the future.

"Hun, do you want to dance?" She asked.

He smirked, and they both headed towards the dance floor. She was leading him to the floor. Before he left me standing there, he leaned down (quite significantly) and whispered "thanks for the punch, Ally."

Our close proximity caused my eyes to widen. Blood rushed to my cheeks. I turned to watch him slowly disappear into the crowd. He winked at me before he vanished.

Interesting -. Wait, what was his name again? I don't think he mentioned it.

* * *

**Author's note: **Any thoughts? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback guys! I'll update as soon as possible :) **

Anyways, forget him. It's time to charm everyone with my Ally-ness.

I swerved around the party, the disco lights gleaming on me. I approached a short latina girl with straight hair. She seemed spontaneous depicted by her bold and colorful outfit.

I smiled and introduced myself, "Hi there, I'm Ally."

"Hey, I'm Trish" she responded, grinning.

Nice introduction Ally, come on we can do this. It's friend-making time.

"I love your cheetah print leggings," I complimented.

And that kids, is how I watered the seed of friendship. Ever since that moment, Trish has never stopped talking.

"Oh thanks! I got them from Forever 21, I was a bit unsure at first. But then I saw them on the mannequins out at the front and I absolutely had to get them. So then, obviously, I needed an amazing top to complement it -"

She still continued talking while we were both being dragged to the dance floor by these jocks (may I add extremely muscular and cute).

And then it began.

Trish and I continued to converse, through the blaring music while dancing among the rest of the crowd. But it was quite hard to do so having many random, yet naturally gorgeous, people dancing with rather on me. Man, I would love to see these people in the day- when they are actually sober.

After a couple of punches, which definitely had some traces of alcohol, I began to ease up. Fast. Trish was dancing against a tall red-head. I was dancing with them as well until strong arms had grabbed my waist. I turned my head to see who it was. It was one of the jocks who had dragged Trish and I to the dance floor.

The slim familiarity of him caused me to relax. We danced, extremely close. I could feel his breath tickle my neck. His lips brushed my jaw while his hands travelled down my sides, gripping my hands. His hands then settled themselves along my waist. Pulling me in even closer.

This was definitely a different experience. Usually, I don't let people who I'm in a relationship with come that close to me. Yet, here I am, grinding with a complete stranger.

Out of nowhere, the Disney sweater guy comes and dances in front of me. That too quite provocatively.

But the punch kicks in again, and I don't push either of them away. It's like I'm the patty stuck in between the two buns. Two extremely attractive buns.

At first, I found it strange that the jock didn't mind Disney-sweater dude intervening and engaging in our "dance." I looked at the jock, his eyes were closed and he was biting his lips. Unf, that's cute. I smiled. Soon, he opened his eyes and noticed sweater dude and smiled. Sweater dude smiled back. Oh god, what are their names! I should really ask.

I opened my mouth to ask them, but both of the guys had closed the gap between them and I. I was extremely stuck, and it was extremely hot (in both ways).

"So what are your naaaa-mes" I stretched the last word out. I was dumbstruck. They decided to compete with each other. Over what, you ask? Oh you know, the usual party objective - who can grind their genitals into the short girl the best. Like how can one even measure that?!

But no, they decided to play that game. I had no idea how to get out of that mess.

I know I'm making it sound as if I didn't enjoy it. A small part of me may have, but I couldn't let this continue. Thankfully I didn't have to. The jock released me and picked up the girl right beside me.

Well, that hurt.

I expected the Disney-sweater dude to leave as well, following the jock. My back was turned to him at the moment, so his next actions were unexpected.

He grabbed my wrist, turned me around and pulled me in close. He put his mouth near my ear and said "by the way, my name is Austin."

Austin. Nice name.

"I think we have a dance we should get back to," he said huskily.

I closed my eyes and our fingers intertwined.

* * *

The next day I woke up with a pounding headache. Oh my god. It's 8:30 AM. I'm quite late!

I rush to the bathroom in my dorm room and shower as quickly as possible. I put on a St. Georgia sweater and leggings with my famous flats. I grab my backpack (I always pack my bag the night before) and head out to Biochemistry 101.

The sciences building is a five minute walk from my residence, and I manage to be right on time.

The hall was enormous. It could easily seat 500-750 people. I grab one of the seats in the middle of the hall. I can't wait! This is going to be amazing.

I know this may sound nerdy, but I love learning.

The professor hasn't come yet, hence I listen to some songs on my phone.

The hall fills up quite quickly. Believe it or not, almost all the seats are filled.

A figure plops down on the seat next to me. I slightly glance up to see who it was. Oh it's Austin.

Wait.

HOLY NO NO NO.

It's Austin!

I closed my eyes hoping he would disappear.

He seemed surprised to see me there as well. His astonishment soon wore off and was replaced by a smirk, and reddened cheeks.

Flashbacks of last night soon consumed my attention.

Uh-oh.

I bit my lips and opened my eyes. He licked his lips.

NO. NO. NO.

Not again.

We're in class. That can't happen. Not again!

* * *

**PS. I don't own Forever 21.**

Author's note: Hey guys, feedback is appreciated! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Chapter three! Hope you guys like it!

It's truly astonishing to see vast transformations. Today, I feel as if I saw the mother-load of all wild party animals from last night verses the intellectual human beings seated before me.

I couldn't help but laugh at that thought. The small red-head in front, the one who was chugging a beer keg last night, was now sharing her knowledge on biological marcomolecules (enzymology and etc.) and their effect on the body. It was so interesting!

Yeah, I know you guys are curious about what exactly happened between Austin and I. But I will assure you, it will all be unveiled when the time's right- so yeah, about right now.

Believe it or not, the professor had still not arrived. Hence, as Austin plopped down on the seat beside me and the marathon of flashbacks running in my head had finished, I moved a seat down.

No use. He moved as well so he was right beside me.

"Good morning sunshine," he whispered, mischievously.

"Morning," I replied, nonchalantly. A small smirk playing on the edge of my lips.

Hey, I wasn't just going to leave his greeting just hanging. That's not very nice! And I certainly was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me being uncomfortable due to his presence.

Just then, another girl came and claimed the seat Austin was seated in previously. Austin's eyes perked up significantly. He found his new interest! Yes! Maybe he'll leave me alone during this lecture.

The professor finally arrived, and that too a good ten minutes late.

* * *

Lord. Please forgive me for this foul deed that I am about to commit. I cannot handle Austin, I'm going to kill him. He is so irritating. Oh my god, I can feel my blood pressure rising.

Ever since the start of the lecture, he has been noisily whisper-speaking with the girl on his right. Of course he was flirting, do you even need to ask? Some attempts were so miserable, I randomly burst into a fit of laughter (whisper-level, I didn't want to get kicked out of the lecture). Austin, being - well Austin, smirked and placed his hands on my thigh.

His face was still towards the girl on his right, but his left hand was on my thigh. He began stroking my thigh, different pressures as he repeated the action.

My head shot to my right at his sudden contact. The pen I was writing with, was then jabbed into his hand. Not too hard, but not too soft either.

He yelped, causing the professor to stop class and address him. Austin assured the professor that was doing alright, and then looked at me. He was surprised.

I was currently trying to hide my amusement by pulling the top of my sweater to my lips.

"You find this really funny eh," he whispered into my ear.

I shrugged, grinning brilliantly.

He, then, snaked his arm behind me, so it was wrapped around my waist. I shivered, quite involuntarily.

"Well that may be a costly move, Ally" he continued.

"If you continue to touch me, it's going to be proven quite costly for your arm," I shot back.

He didn't move his hand. In fact, his grip tightened around my waist. His fingertips brushed my waist as he slightly (extremely slightly) lifted the hem of my St. Georgia sweater.

His actions reminded me of the night before.

* * *

After he pulled me closer to him at the party, things heated up exponentially.

His hands were on my waist, gripping them so tightly that I'm surprised he didn't leave marks. He then proceeded to rest his head on my shoulders. A few moments later, I could feel him leaving light feather kisses along my neck. My eyes were shut. Permanently. My hands gripped his messy blond hair. Since that action, everything escalated.

Soon we were up against the wall, hungry for each other's touch. The moment our lips met, we began to attack one another. Our tongues, fighting for dominance. We were both quite stubborn, and wouldn't let the other have what they wanted. Several moans, and grunts later we paused to take a breather.

I opened my eyes, and looked at Austin. Our eyes had lust written all over them. They were so dark and desperate.

We leaned in for another round. He mercilessly attacked my collarbones and my neck. So much so that he probably left a mark. Or marks.

Shoot, were there any marks? I was in such a rush this morning that I didn't see.

* * *

I slyly pushed the top of my sweater to the right, just to see the bruises littering my shoulder. Using the reflective screen of my laptop, I examined my neck and shoulder as discreetly as possible. I pretended I was stretching.

My examination was unnoticed by all but one. Who, you ask? The one who caused them. The second he saw the marks, his eyes widened and he turned red. Regardless, he leaned down and placed a small kiss on them.

**Author's note: **Reviews/ Favourites/ Follows are cool guys! :D


	4. Chapter 4

I quickly covered my shoulder after the kiss. My face was beet red. My hands began to tremble slightly. I don't know why. Regardless, I grabbed my pen and continued to write my notes.

Austin eventually took his arm out from behind me and placed it on his own lap. He noticed my trembling and slightly white hands. His grazed his fingers on top of my hands.

I didn't stop writing. Instead, I took a deep breath and as a result my hands stopped shaking. Thank god.

The lesson finally ended.

I gathered all of my belongings and was ready to exit the hall but it was so crowded! I really wanted to head to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast.

To not help matters in anyway, the tall blond kept on pushing me from behind. Yes, with his hands on my waist. Calm your balls dude. The line will move eventually!

I began walking to the cafeteria and thankfully Austin didn't follow me.

I reached the cafeteria and bought a bagel. I looked around for a place to sit. Then, I saw Trish. I almost squealed with excitement. Though I met her quite recently (last night), she and I just clicked immediately.

"TRISH!" I half-yelled when I saw her.

She turned around, and smiled.

"Hey Ally! Where did you disappear off to last night?!" she exclaimed.

"Oh its a long story, trust me-"

Austin then slipped onto the cafeteria bench, placing his arm on Trish's shoulder. She seemed completely unaffected by it, almost as if it happened on a daily basis.

"Moon," she simply stated.

"Dez" he said back to her.

Her eyes widened, and she turned around and punched his arm lightly. He broke into a fit of laughter. I have no idea why. What's 'Dez'?

Then, I took a seat on the bench in front of them, placing my tray on the table between us.

Trish turned back to me and said, "yeah, so Ally tell me. Where were you last night?"

I had just taken a bite of my bagel, and after that question had been addressed, I almost choked! Austin was clearly amused by all of this.

Oh no! No no no no no no. I'm not going to be the only one embarrassed about this situation. If you find this amusing, oh just wait and watch.

"I was making out with blondie here." I coolly pointed to Austin.

He did not see that coming. At all. His face was so red and he seemed quite flustered after my nonchalant and frank response. Trish, on the other hand, was grinning.

"And I was just going to introduce you guys," she laughed.

We talked for a few minutes, but then Trish had to leave as she needed to go see Dez. I found out that Dez was Austin's best friend and Trish's almost-boyfriend. Apparently, they are the three best friends who go to the same university. That's so cute!

Oh wait, Trish is leaving. That means that Austin and I will be alone. Nope, can't let that happen.

"Alright, bye guys!" Trish said as she got up to leave.

"Oh guys, I need to leave as well. My next lecture is going to be starting soon," I stated.

"Mine too," Austin said.

"So I guess we're all leaving," Trish laughed.

We all began walking and as soon as Dez was in our vicinity, Trish forgot all about us. Convenient for Austin. As he saw Trish leave us, he grabbed me and pulled me into the stairwell.

My back was against the wall and Austin was standing right in front. I had to look up to be able to see his face. I kept my focus on his eyes. They had a familiar glint to them. He seemed to be in a "love-making and lets-be-intimate" mood. I was more in a "dude-we-don't-even-know-each-other-and-what-happe ned-to-your-friend/girlfriend."

"How may I help you?" I asked.

He laughed, amused by my inability to read his actions.

"Last night was -" he started. He didn't finish the sentence. Instead, he searched my face for a response.

**Author's Note: **I know, sort of a filler chapter. But it's building up! Oh how do you find Ally's character? A bit bolder than you expected or what? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I see you guys reading the story, I see you! LOL Chapter 5!

Do you have a guilty pleasure? Song-wise? Because I sure as hell do. Whenever I hear a dirty song, it always gets stuck in my head. Right now, it's "Grind on me" - Pretty Ricky. I cannot stop listening to it. It's so explicit, but it's so catchy!

I brought this guilty pleasure up for a reason. But, wait- I didn't finish telling you guys what happened in the stairwell.

* * *

"Last night was -" he started. He didn't finish the sentence. Instead, he searched my face for a response.

"Different," I finished.

"Interesting" he challenged.

"Experimental" I shot back.

"Satisfactory" he continued.

He downgraded from 'interesting' to 'satisfactory'?!

I opened my mouth to argue, he silenced me by placing his finger on my lips.

"Shhh," he whispered. "You are awfully defensive."

"You are awfully clingy."

He rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from me. Before he backed out enough, he gave me a small kiss on my cheek.

"I'm sorry for the um-hickeys" he said. He was so differently innocent.

I smiled. Maybe we should just call a truce and end whatever this is. I decided to initiate that and said "Austin, truce?"

I held my hand out for him to shake it.

"But, I still have some battle plans left" he answered.

With that, he exited the stairwell. I did as well and headed to my next class.

* * *

All other classes that I attended in the afternoon were alright. Advanced functions was, by far, the best class I've had. If you guys didn't know, math is my area of expertise. I loved the exactness of it!

After my exhausting academic schedule, I was tired. I needed music. I wanted my guitar. Unfortunately, some of my belongings were to be delivered to my university in a few days time. I don't think I have ever survived that long without my guitar.

My room back in Florida was gorgeous! It had all my instruments; a drum set, a piano and my guitar collection. It hurt me to leave my precious babies behind, but my dorm was not big enough to fit all of them.

I reached my dorm room, wanting to crash on my bed and wake up after 20 hours. Yeah, I was that exhausted. As I opened the door to my room, I saw the other half was filled with someone's belongings. Hey, looks like my roommate finally moved in!

Our dorm rooms are organized in a way that the two of us have privacy. There is a huge divider in the middle which is made up of closets, shelves and a full length mirror. My bed is against the left wall of the room and past the divider the other bed is against the right wall.

I peered to the other side of the room, I couldn't wait to meet my roommate. But she wasn't here as she's probably still in class.

I put on my beats (by Dr. Dre) and began listening to "Grind on me." Sensual songs are my weakness guys!

I head over to our tiny kitchen, located on the right hand side of our dorm room . I began preparing myself a snack, while swaying my hips to the right and left. Music consumes me, and dancing is my outlet.

I had no idea when my roommate and her boyfriend had entered the room as I had music blaring in my ears. I was still dancing near the stove while heating some water to make hot chocolate. I was in a enthusiastic mood, very much into the groove of the song when I notice them in the room. I screamed. Wait- I know this girl.

Oh god, wait I know the guy as well. It's Austin and the girl from the party yesterday.

I understand how I screamed to release my alarmed reaction, but why I kept screaming afterwards was a mystery to me.

Both of them started laughing at me. Great way to make a first impression on your roommate, Ally.

"I'm so sorry," I exclaimed. "I was just really into the song," I said biting my lips.

Austin was behind the girl and he could not stop laughing. Why does he keep showing up everywhere?

"Hey I know you from somewhere," she started with a huge smile on her face. "That's right, we met last night when you were rubbing your hands on him." She ended with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I dropped punch on him, I have no intention whatsoever of touching him." I answered with a sweet smile.

Austin stuck his tongue out at me for that response. He also gave a subtle wink.

"Hey I like you," she said. "First girl who doesn't go ga-ga over Austin. I was worried for a second."

He pulled her close to him. She giggled.

Oh god, they are dating.

Oh no, I made out with someone's boyfriend. This is bad.

Austin's such a douche bag. He wants to cheat, repetitively, on his girlfriend? How can he do that?

"Before you get the wrong idea, we're just really good friends," Austin explained. He knew what I was thinking of. But, who could blame me!?

"Oh, by the way, I'm Sasha," the girl- Sasha, continued.

"I'm Ally, Ally Dawson."

"Pleasure to meet you Ally," she replied.

She went to her own side of the room. But before she left, she turned to Austin and said, "I'll see you later on, sweetheart."

"Bye, muffin" he replied and gave her a quick hug.

Muffin, sweetheart? L-O-L these guys are so adorable! Why can't he be like this with all his friends?

Sasha went to her room, and as Austin began to leave, he sang (and I quote) "baby, grind on me, relax your mind take your time on me."

I froze.

He grinned triumphantly.

He had heard the song.

**Author's note: **Feedback guys, please! :)

1. I don't own "beats (Dr. Dre)

2. I do not own the song "Grind on me"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Chapter 6 guys! Thank you for the reviews, you guys are so sweet! :D

Three weeks had passed since university commenced, and I was swamped with assignments. I wasn't the type of person that would freak out about assignments or complain about them, I mean what's the point, I'm going to have to end up doing them anyways. So why complain?

Over the course, I had gotten to know Dez, Trish and Sasha a lot more than before. They were a crazy, awesome and a blast to hang out with. We regularly met at a coffee shop, it was sort of our thing. I mean, if you entered the shop, at least one of us would be found seated in the booth near the window with a hot chocolate, latte, or chai in our hands.

Before you ask, yes Austin was with us as well. Yet, he often disappeared with some random girls. He got a lot of girls, and here I was, three weeks into university and the only decent conversation I have had with someone of the opposite sex, was Austin. But he doesn't really count. So yeah, none.

Well, today is Friday, I thought. Maybe tonight? We were going to meet up at the coffee shop this evening.

Hmm, instead of looking like a hobo, I might actually dress up a bit and meet them.

I scanned my closet for something to wear. My eyes landed on a casual black flowing dress which landed right above my knees and I completed the outfit with a slightly fluorescent green scarf. I put on stockings, boots and my normal autumn jacket. My hair was straightened and I was ready to leave.

I felt especially happy today. I mean, it's Friday!

* * *

I entered the coffee shop, the aroma of vanilla and baked goods consumed me. I began walking to our booth, wearing my widest smile. This burst of confidence and coolness exuded from me. And I must say, it felt pretty kick-ass!

"Hey guys!" I greeted everyone. I shrugged my jacket off and cue -

"Whoooaaaa, there," Dez, Trish and Sasha exclaimed.

I blushed immediately, my coolness was struggling to remain intact.

Austin was present at the table and noticed my change in appearance along with the rest of my friends. He didn't compliment me openly. Nope, instead he raised his eyebrows in astonishment, and smiled mischievously.

Can't he smile normally?!

Sasha (who was sitting beside Austin), got up and squeezed in with Trish and Dez on the other side of the booth.

There, lied the empty seat which I would have to take. Commence the internal groans. I still played it off nonchalantly, and took a seat.

Austin was pretty pleased that I was sitting beside him. Soon enough, Trish, Dez and Sasha started talking about certain psychology concepts, and I tried to concentrate on them. It was hard with devil boy who sat to my right.

Currently, he was playing with the trim of my dress under the table. My leg twitched, which meant it may have had a slight effect on me. Slight.

He engaged in the conversation with everyone, and soon they turned to me for my opinion. I hadn't realized when my my teeth gripped my bottom lip, because now it hurt and caused a slight dent.

Everyone had a confused look on their face, and questioned.

"Hey, Ally are you okay?" Trish asked.

"I'm fine! Perfectly fine!" I replied, just a tad too happily.

"Are you sure, Dawson?" Austin asked.

"Positive," I replied, while shoving his hand off of my thigh.

Our drinks arrived to the table (I hadn't realized when we ordered them in the first place but why fight it).

Without glancing at the contents inside of my cup, I simply drank from the cup placed in front of me. I was truly indulged in the conversation I was having with Dez. If you guys must know, we were talking about the acquisition of knowledge. He had interesting insights on the topic.

I soon recognized that the drink I had sipped was far from my hot chocolate. It was strong and bitter coffee. Ew.

"Ugh, this isn't hot chocolate" I replied, almost wanting to spit out the drink. I really don't like coffee!

Austin was amused, and said "oh that's mine, then. I think the waitress made a mistake while handing out the drinks." He gave me my drink, and I gave him his drink back.

The coffee mug he held in his hands had a lipstick stain near the rim. He smiled at this, and when he took his first sip of coffee, he made sure his lips lined up with the lipstick print on his mug.

"Sweet," he murmured under this breath, so low that only I could hear.

Then, he turned to look at me.

I was blushing at his comment, knowing that the coffee he drank was far from sweet.

The corner of his lips turned upwards, forming a gorgeous smile. Not mischievously, or triumphantly. It was completely genuine.

* * *

We spent at least an hour or two at the coffee shop. The waiter came to clear out table.

"Would you guys like anything else?" He asked.

"No, thanks!" Dez replied.

"Anything for the beautiful lady?"

I hadn't realized he was speaking directly to me.

The waiter, he was an adorable brunette, really tall and had amazing green eyes. He seemed to be around our age, working part-time at the coffee shop.

He was slightly nervous after he made the statement, seeing closeness of Austin and I. I guess while conversing, we shifted towards each other so much that our arms were almost touching.

"Oh no thanks!" I answered, with all my pearly whites.

He nodded and left the table.

"Dude, go ask for his number!" Sasha practically yelled.

Oh yeah, I should do that! I mean that's the reason why I came out the first place right? But wait, what about Austin?

Before, I could finish my thoughts Austin was pushing me while urging "go, get his number Dawson."

Hey, seems like Austin's fine with it!

The others got up to leave the coffee shop, but Austin remained behind to get me. We were all going to my dorm room, but Sasha could let them in as well. So she left with Dez and Trish.

I was ready to get cute-waiter-boy's number, but as I got up from the booth, Austin pulled me back slightly and whispered "Dawson, make sure you don't let things get serious."

His breath and words burned my ears.

**Author's Note: **You know the drill, how was it? :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **This one actually continues straight from the point, quite different from what I usually write. But hey, I'm experimenting! :)

A smile creeped my face as I turned around and retorted, "Alright, mom."

His lips parted, trying to think of a witty comeback but he failed. Instead he gripped my wrist even harder, which caused me to squeal.

Okay, the scoreboard was tied now. Man, this teasing had turned into some sort of game.

I got up and made my way to the counter where the gorgeous waiter stood. He didn't notice as I approached him.

"Hi," I initiated.

He looked up and was quite surprised of my presence.

"Hey there!"

"Well, you asked if I needed anything and I guess I forgot to mention - your number?" I bit my lip. That was by far the cheesiest pick up line I have ever used.

He was quite flustered and began to giggle and asdfghjkl; it was so adorable. Once he calmed down he grabbed one of the napkins and with the marker in his hand he wrote his number.

"Here, you go pretty lady." He gave the napkin to me. It had his name and number. Collin.

"I'm Ally," I said, holding my hand out.

"Collin, it's a pleasure to meet you." He shook my hand. He had firm hands which complemented my soft ones.

"Dawson!" Austin screeched. He was beginning to get impatient.

I turned to look at him, and signaled that it would take me a minute.

"Alright, I'll give you a call then" I said, quite excitedly. I then gave him a quick peck on his cheek and made my way towards Austin.

"How did it go, tiger?" He asked.

"Mama got herself some digits!" I exclaimed as we exited the coffee shop.

I was jumping up and down, like a kid, to which he began laughing hysterically.

* * *

****The walk back to the dorm room was quite tolerable. Austin and I actually conversed, without his hormonal side seeping through.

We reached the elevator of my residence. It was packed!

I was squished in a corner of the elevator with Austin being pushed onto me. His hands gripped the wall behind me so he wouldn't have to rest his weight on me.

He looked down at my face. His minty breath would thrust its delicious self towards me every time he exhaled. My eyes would close automatically whenever this occurred.

*Ding* the elevator opened on a floor, far from mines. More people tried to force themselves in.

"Are these people seriously going to come inside a crammed elevator?" he asked, rhetorically. He seemed quite annoyed. He turned his head to the front of the elevator, breaking the contact I had with his breath.

Austin was beginning to lose balance, and to prevent him from falling on me, I put my hands out in front of me. A sort of defense mechanism.

My hands landed on his chest. His head whipped back to face me. His eyes widened out of incredulity.

I gasped. I felt his stiff muscles under the fabric of his clothes. Damn, he was toned. But why did I have to react to it? Now there was no way I could take back the nasty reaction that had escaped my lips.

My eyes lowered instantaneously, blood rushing to my cheeks.

His eyes didn't budge. He kept looking at my face.

My hands were fixated on his chest.

_Come on, Ally. Move your hands. _My brain chanted. I looked up and was captured by the intense stare of the whiskey brown eyes from the blond which hovered over me.

He exhaled.

Oh god, the mint. The whiskey brown eyes. The abs. The blond hair. The abs. The lips that were being bitten by his ivory white teeth.

I was caught up in the moment, and I'm assuming he was as well. We didn't notice when the elevator had emptied.

*Ding* the elevator rang again. This time it was so incredibly loud it caused me to jump. Austin was startled as well, and backed out.

We exited the elevator, and I didn't realize when we ended up in the supply closet located on my floor.

We began to kiss one another feverishly. Who initiated it was irrelevant. We both needed it to tame that longing moment in the elevator.

His tongue traced over my lips and then bit down on my lower lip. My hands were caught in his unkempt hair.

I wasn't going to allow him to enter. I would tease him much longer to see if he would keep at it.

But, his lips broke contact with my face, I opened my eyes.

He placed his slightly scruffy lips at my neck. He kissed it, he bit it and soothed the pain with his tongue.

Just his kisses put me in ecstasy...

Suddenly, my phone began to ring and it wouldn't shut up!

I released my hand from his radiant hair, and searched my pockets to end the annoying sound.

I saw the picture of Trish on my screen and was suddenly aware of my position. I was in a dark supply closet with Austin devouring my lips and neck.

I picked the call, which upset Austin. He got his revenge and he began to brutally attack my neck, regardless of the fact that I was on the phone.

"Hey, Ally. Where are you?" She questioned.

"Oh I'm just caught up in a little situation." I answered.

"Hang up," Austin whispered huskily, as he made my way down towards my chest. Placing small kisses over my gooseflesh.

"Oh okay! Where's Austin?" Trish continued.

Oh god, I really did want to hang up, but that would be rude.

"He's just eating some innocent girl's face." I said.

Austin began grinning wickedly at the comment, and questioned "innocent? And if you have a problem me "eating" your face, there are other things I wouldn't mind eating." He winked right after.

That comment definitely deserved a slap, so he got one on his shoulder. He pouted for a nanosecond before resuming to his actions.

"Okay, Trish. I'll drag him and we'll come in five minutes!" I quickly hung up.

Austin attached his lips onto mines, and we continued our searing moment for a second longer. Until I finally broke it apart.

"Austin," I spoke.

"Mmmm," he murmured.

"We need to go," I state.

"Nope," he said stubbornly.

"Yeah, we do!"

"No,"

"Yes."

"Fine," he agreed petulantly.

"Next time," I said.

This was the second time I regretted what I had said to Austin that night. His childish demeanor almost forced those words from my mouth. It was like a reflex.

**Author's Note: **Oh my god, who's excited for tonight's episode? & How was it? Review :D


	8. Chapter 8

The dim light made its way through my curtains. It was a Saturday morning, and I felt like lazing around the entire day.

Wait, shit. I forgot to call my parents. I texted them to come online so we could video chat.

10 minutes later.

"Ally Dawson, how dare you forget about your own parents?" They questioned.

Whoops. I was about to get it.

"We sent you to that university on the condition that you would keep in constant contact with us! You have not been keeping up with your end of the promise young lady." My mother scolded, with a smile creeping to her face. I knew the "young lady" bit was just for the heck of it. They never really yelled at me, let alone punish me. I was always a responsible kid, when it came to "daughterly" issues.

I pulled my biggest smile, and said "I'm sowwie you guys!"

That probably did it for them, as my mom and dad both got into fits.

"So how are your studies going? And your music?" My dad questioned enthusiastically.

"Its the best, I'm having a really great time here." I replied.

This continued for about fifteen minutes or so when I heard groans from the other side of the room.

The half naked blond with bed head entered my side of the room.

My eyes bulged out at the sight. It was definitely something!

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh, keep it down there. I'm trying to sleep." Austin spoke, rubbing his eyes then dragging his hands through his hair.

"Is that a male voice we hear," my parents questioned simultaneously.

"No, its just my roommate she has a cold, so her voice sounds so deep. I'll talk to you guys soon okay" I replied.

I shut my laptop screen quickly as I saw the blond making his way over to me.

"Wait, what is he doing here?" I thought. Or at least, I thought that I thought it. I didn't know I was thinking out loud. Hence, I asked "what are you doing here?"

He chuckled, "why are you asking so many times-"

Realization struck.

"- And it was late so I crashed with Sasha." He answered calmly.

_Man, Austin's just balling isn't he. _I began to giggle at my own thought, leaving Austin confused as ever.

"Well, whatever. I'm making myself some coffee, do you want some?" He asked.

"You're kidding right? Remember last night, I don't like coffee. I almost spit out the amount that was in my mouth."

"Dawson, there are so many better things to remember about last night than the fact that you don't like coffee." He smirked and made his way to the kitchen.

I really did not want to know what he was referring to and was praying that he would forget about the supply closet incident.

But most importantly, I wish he would forgot the haunting words that spewed out of me, '_next time.' _

I decided to get out of my bed.

I was wearing a large comfy sweater with pajama pants.

After my normal morning bathroom routine, I went to the kitchen to fix myself some breakfast.

His back was towards me. He was still shirtless and though merely five minutes ago, I had prayed for him to forget the incidents of last night, his physique made me want to eat up my words.

I know, I haven't entirely admitted it, but Austin is quite attractive. And by quite, I mean extremely.

He picked up the kettle he had set to warm the water for his coffee. His back muscles moulded to form precise mounds whereas his arms would ripple slightly. Such an effortless motion, yet so much beauty to it.

After my minute long Austin-creeping moment, I continued on. I grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal and milk to it.

He stood against the kitchen counter, the coffee mug playing at his lips. He was trying to cool it down.

His eyes were fixated upon me, I didn't really care. I began eating at our mini table.

"Hey, Moon. Do you maybe want to put on some clothes?" I asked, shoving cereal into my mouth.

"Don't want to ruin your view," he replied with a smile.

What a cocky cutie.

"How considerate of you," I retorted.

* * *

The gang got ready for our excursion.

I lied. It wasn't really an excursion, it was a lunch date that we all planned. We went to an Asian Fusion restaurant and can I just say that things. got. spicy! Literally.

My mouth burned a bit, but I loved it. I have a high tolerance for spicy food, but my poor friends don't. Austin was nearly in tears at one point in time.

I'll backtrack a bit.

We went to the restaurant, all five of us, and sat down. It was a buffet with food from many Asian countries. I loved the cultural theme it had.

Of course, being teenagers with insatiable appetites we brought plate-loads of food to our table.

It was surprising how close we had gotten with one another as we would randomly place our fork in our friend's plate and try a dish we forgot to bring, or anything that was recommended.

"Mmm, Dez that is so amazing!" I said, eyes closed as I was chewing on my food.

Did I mention, I love food? That too all different types.

"Calm down, Dawson. Sounds like you're having an org-" Austin whispered.

"Oh man, I might as well be, this food is so delicious." I replied, thoughtlessly.

He put his fork in my second plate (yes, I sound like a fat-ass but I eat well and play hard. Maintain that balance!) to grab my favorite item, a delicious vegetarian spring roll.

"How are these?" He questioned, pushing his fork into the roll.

My eyes widened.

"NO, don't eat that!" I half-yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because, that's my favorite."

People don't mess with Ally Dawson and food. I may be small but I am powerful you guys!

"How bad do you want it?" He asked, moving his fork closer to his mouth.

He saw the concentration I had placed on that roll.

Slowly, but surely he put it in his mouth, and I had the urge to bite the remaining end that hung from his mouth. But I wasn't that desperate!

"Ausssstin," I whined. My hand hitting his shoulder.

He simply traced his tongue along his lips, removing the remnants of the roll and said "I thought you would fight much harder than that."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Disgusting, dude" He said crinkling his nose and laughing.

He then, tried a small fried piece from his plate. His face reddened faster than the speed of light.

"Spicy, spicy, spicy..." He muttered. His eyes were tearing up and he huffed frequently.

He reached for his glass of water but it ended up being empty.

I sipped the remaining drop of water that was in my glass. Unintentionally, completely.

Okay maybe I was getting my slight revenge.

"Alllly," he whined.

I licked the drop of water that was escaping my hydrated lips.

"Yes?" I smiled sweetly.

I picked up my ice-cream and began to eat it.

He reached for my bowl, but I took it farther from him.

"Ally!" He said sternly.

He was not kidding around anymore! Poor guy.

I placed a spoonful of vanilla goodness in my mouth, and as soon as the spoon left my mouth, Austin's spicy breath had meet my sweet one.

That probably quenched him.

**A/N: **Soooo? What did you think? :)

PS. The Counting Stars cover by R5 is so amazing, I can't!


	9. Chapter 9

School dances. Ah, those days.

In elementary school, we used to thrive for the moment we got to see our friends and jam to regular pop music in the gymnasium. I truly enjoyed dances as I always had friends from different cliques to dance and have a great time with.

Those were the good old days.

However, as we grew up the pressure that came along with dances increased simultaneously. We had to prepare hours earlier picking the perfect hairstyle, make up and shoes. And God forbid someone had the same dress as you! That would have been an outrage! But the worst part about dances would be bringing a date. This just adds so much pressure on the gentlemen (poor guys!) and the ladies start to drive themselves insane wondering if they would be asked or not.

I never truly cared for all those things. Of course, I would want to look presentable but I just wouldn't worry unnecessarily nor would I take hours to get ready for it. And dates, eh rather not. I just like dances for the fact that I get to hang out with my friends.

From my long rant, you guys have probably assumed that a St. Georgia dance is coming up soon?

Well, you thought wrong.

Sike, I'm just kidding.

Yeah, St. Georgia is having a homecoming dance! Exciting! And the theme for the dance this year is Casino Royale.

* * *

I was lying down on my bed listening to some upbeat music. I was getting pumped up to solve Calculus problems for my test tomorrow when my headphones were ripped from my ears.

I opened my eyes and saw Trish.

"Oh my god, Ally! They're having a dance!" She squealed and proceeded to jump up and down.

"Sounds cool Trish!" I replied with a smile, attempting to place my headphones back into my ears.

"Wait you aren't excited?" Sasha added.

I took my headphones back out, "No, I'm excited. Sounds pretty cool."

"Wow, you bummer" said Trish.

I pretended to get offended and said, "I am excited!" My high pitched tone completely threw off my statement.

"Why don't you like homecoming?" Sasha interrogated. She looked so genuinely confused. I could tell she really loved dances, and if she could she would have one every week.

"It's just alright, I mean. I don't freak out about it. It's not a like a concert," I said while shrugging my shoulders.

They rolled their eyes.

"You are coming though right?" They asked simultaneously.

I laughed at that, "Yeah, I am."

They both looked at one another and squealed.

"-But," I continued. "I really don't like wasting time on make-up and finding a dress."

They looked at one another once again and grinned. I suddenly got really scared.

"Don't worry Ally, we'll take care of that," Sasha said, mischievously.

* * *

_The next day... _

I ripped that Calculus test. I can feel it. Man those integration problems were so easy, I felt giddy while solving the question.

Suddenly, a strong arm was placed around my shoulder.

"Dawson," said the blond devil.

I nearly fell over as he rested his weight on one side of me. As I inhaled, I smelled his scent. He always seemed to smell nice. Like cologne and fresh laundry put together.

We were still walking down the hall when I said, "What's up homie?"

"Nothing much dog," he reciprocated, smiling. "Excited about the dance?"

What is up with everyone and dances?

"It's alright," I replied. He raised his eyebrows at that, a small smirk playing at the end of his lips.

"Why is everyone so enthusiastic about it?" I questioned.

"You aren't?"

"I don't know, I mean its just a dance." I replied, pausing between each word.

"Interesting," he said, taking his hand off of my shoulder and inching its way towards my waist.

I saw the stairwell sign. I knew what that meant.

"Nope," I said, moving his hand away.

He pouted, "why not?"

I eyed him and he gave up his pout and started to smile like a kid. Quite innocently.

"Because, its not healthy." I said sternly.

"They say you burn 2 calories for every minute you kiss. Hey, I'm just concerned about your health." Austin whispered.

Guys - I guess I left out the many make-out sessions Austin and I have had. Ever since the Asian Fusion restaurant incident, any moment we were alone or whenever Austin and I ended up walking to a secluded area, it ended up - well- heated.

We were definitely not in a relationship. We weren't even proper friends. He was just annoying as hell to be my friend. And I like making friends!

We were in some sort of teasing, extreme-close-with-one-another-before-we're-actually-friends kind of relationship. They exist!

So anyways, me resisting Austin did not really stop us. We continued with our 'deeds' in the stairwell for 10 minutes before I got a phone call. Let's just say Trish has impeccable timing.

Austin was breathing much faster than normal after I had hung up. His voice had become much heavier as he stated "Remind me to break Trish's phone."

I laughed.

"Calm down Moon," I said.

I gave him a slight wink before leaving the stairwell.

Oh god, I should stop hanging out with this guy, I'm starting to act like him.

* * *

"Sasha, what's the emergency?" I yelled while barging through the door or our dorm room.

"Surprise!" She said while holding a dress in her hand. Trish was holding the other end.

"Oh," I said.

"That's all I get, an 'oh'" she pouted.

Man, she is so Austin's friend, their pouts are completely identical. They practically bore into your soul.

"I mean, ohhhhhhh wow." I began to exaggerate. Plastering an 'awe' look to my face.

"That's more like it," Trish added.

"So what's the emergency with Sasha, Trish?" I questioned.

She stumbled to find words, and I knew I couldn't be mad at her anymore.

"Come on," they urged.

"We have to get you ready!"

* * *

Its been 84 years since I felt liberated.

That may or may not have been a hyperbole. But I have never been pampered to such an extent in life. And I have attended weddings, prom and everything. This was just an ordinary homecoming dance.

"Okay, you can look now!" They squealed.

I looked in the mirror, and I was quite impressed. Actually very impressed, these two should become beauticians.

The reflection illustrated a woman who seemed about average height (with the help black pumps) wearing a black dress that if they moved or even sat, it would violate the code of conduct. It seemed to fit her perfectly and to complement the dress she wore translucent thin stockings. Her brown and blond ombre hair cascaded down her shoulders. Their plump red lips and winged eyeliner. The reflection seemed invincible.

It took a good minute to accept that fact that the person inside the mirror was me.

I thanked Trish and Sasha for their efforts and they seemed extremely pleased. But now it was their time to get ready and that was going to take a while.

To pass time, I sat on my laptop surfing the internet, watching Vines. I also made frequent trips to our kitchen for which I was scolded. Apparently I was accused for attempted "wreckage of a masterpiece."

Another 84 years later, they had finished as well.

"Where are Dez and Austin?" I asked them.

I had assumed we would all be going together.

"Ally, honey. Us ladies need to make an entrance." Trish added.

"It's the best part of a dance," Sasha added matter-of-factly.

I burst out laughing. I had some really cheesy friends.

* * *

The homecoming dance was in an enormous convention hall in St. Georgia. The lights were brilliant and two grand doors showed the entrance for fog covered and dim lighted dance room ahead of us.

All three of us stood together and made our way inside. Our strides were in sync as if it were practiced. A sly smirk appeared on our faces as we entered. There were beautiful tables with chairs on either side of the room with the dance floor in the middle.

Just then, the room seemed to stop moving as we saw our companions.

Austin and Dez.

Dez was practically drooling when he saw Trish, whereas Austin held a mischievous pokerface.

"Ladies," he ushered.

He pulled the chairs out for Sasha and I, where Dez pulled the chair out for Trish.

Sasha sat down immediately as she and Trish hadn't brought jackets with them. It was starting to get hot inside the convention room so I unbuttoned my knee-length jacket revealing my dress.

Austin's jaw clenched as he saw what I was wearing.

I heard low groan escape his lips.

**A/N: **Of course I don't own Vines! So feedback y'all! :D

PS. The guys who review, you guys are too cute! It really motivates me when you say such lovely things :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Same drill. I know I forgot to mention this in my previous chapters but I don't own Austin and Ally. **

**Oh and there's a surprise in this chapter! :D You'll see it :) **

Something had changed the moment the last button of my jacket had been undone. An wave of tension had settled in the hall.

I was subtle when I observed Austin. He looked handsome, in his black suit, white dress shirt and black bow tie. The bow tie made him look so adorable.

Austin, on the other hand, was completely unsubtle. His concrete glare caused me to blush. Hard.

To relieve myself from that situation, I decided to get something to drink. I began to walk over to the bar at the south end of the hall.

I could feel a presence following me, hoping it would be someone I don't know or maybe Sasha.

"Could I have a coke?" I asked the man behind the counter.

He placed the glass on the counter and began to pour the coke into it. As if on cue, once I grabbed my glass, I was pulled to the corner of the room.

I half-screamed, before my mouth was closed my strong hands.

"Shut up," he said.

That voice, it had to be Austin.

I opened my mouth and attempted to bite his hands, which failed miserably causing me to lick his palm.

To that, he merely said "disgusting," and continued to wipe that hand on his black formal pants and release me.

"I don't like your outfit." He stated bluntly.

Ouch, no sugar coat there.

I pouted, and absentmindedly started blabbering. "Man, I don't look good? I thought it looked nice when I saw myself in the mirror. Way different than usual but you know, got to spice things up a bit in life and-"

He leaned in closer, lips brushing my ear when he murmured "you know that's not what I meant." His cool cologne made its way to my head. _Stay strong, Ally_, my head chanted. I tend to become vulnerable around guys who smell really nice.

I sent him a look of confusion, when it hit me like a ton of bricks. Wait, was he being protective? As my realization hit me, my eyes widened and my mouth formed an "oh."

Then, I put on my best pokerface acting oblivious to his read-between-the line comments.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Fluttering my eyelids like an innocent doe while grinning like a Cheshire cat internally.

"I mean I don't approve of your outfit."

"And why not? Does it look bad on me?" I retorted, with a slight worry. The slight worry caused me to bite my lip and I swear I heard another groan from Austin that night.

* * *

**Austin's POV: (OMG right?)**

Why? Why is she wearing that?

She knows that everyone is going to be here right? All those horny male teenagers who would be loafing around her in order to dance with her just so they could touch her. Obviously they can't lay a finger on her, I mean I would be there so would Trish, Dez and Sasha. Maybe we could form a circle around her so no one else could see her or have access to her. _That seems like a good idea, Austin. _

I grinned at my thoughts.

She looked really confused, and slightly scared at my random grinning. Nonetheless, she looked like an adorable confused girl.

In that moment, I almost forgot why I was angry with her. I got reminded as I snapped out my head into the present and saw the fabric that was merely wrapped on her.

And the anger ensues.

I mean is she really that stupid? I guess I was wrong about her being the wise one among our group.

"I mean I don't approve of your outfit." I said.

"And why not? Does it look bad on me?" she asked.

Does it look bad on her? Are you _kidding_ me? She could walk into the bank and they would give her the password to their vault. She could control anything and anyone she wanted. She looked absolutely gorgeous!

I wanted a repeat of the events that preceded the dance. That moment in the stairwell, but right now. The thought alone released a rush of adrenaline down my veins.

She looked so perfect. She did justice to that unbelievably short dress that fit her just right. Those stockings covering her long legs. Her luscious red lips that would leave a mark on my skin if I got lucky.

Ugh, why was she trying to tempt me?

"You look illegally amazing, unfortunately drawing some sultry eyes," I whispered, half growlingly.

She blushed but regained her coolness instantaneously and said "are you talking about yourself, in third person?"

And with that she laughed and exited the corner.

She was walking in front of me and I was completely appreciating the view.

She turned around midway to see if I was following. I had stopped at the bar to grab myself a drink and seeing as I was not following her, she motioned with her fingers to approach her.

I told her I would take a minute.

I looked away for a few seconds and when I turned to face the dance floor, a swarm of guys had surrounded her. She felt flustered. I could tell by her expression that she was definitely not used to this sort of attention.

One guy had grabbed her and was dancing with her from the back. Snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her close. Ugh.

* * *

**Ally's POV: **

Man, I really like this song. This DJ is awesome!

Many classmates of mine had joined the dance floor and were dancing with me. One of them grabbed me from behind to which I squealed slightly as I was startled. His scent was sweet and musky at the same time. It was an interesting combination. Hey, I actually know him, he's in my calculus class! Alex.

Alex was respectful when he danced, he didn't pull me closer than necessary but didn't leave an arm's distance while dancing either.

Suddenly our dance had been interrupted as I felt his warmth withdraw from myself. As I turned around, I saw the reason why our dance had been interrupted. Collin.

"Hey stranger," He said with a pearly white smile.

"Oh my god, Collin. Hi!" I said.

"May I?" He asked as my held his hand out

I smiled widely, as I accepted his offer.

* * *

"Thanks for the dance, Collin." I said after an hour or so.

"Hey, do you perhaps want to go out for a drink this weekend?" He asked.

"I'd like that." I said, as coolly as possible. I was kind of freaking out inside.

He kissed my cheek and left the dance.

_Buzz. _

My phone vibrated. A new message.

From Collin: _ Can't wait! :) _

He's so cute.

From Ally: _Neither can I! :P _

From Collin: _You looked incredible tonight xx_

And cue the blood rushing to my cheeks.

As I was about to reply, Austin grabbed my phone.

"Oh, lover boy and Dawson's conversation. Juicy." He said with a grin.

He looked so messy right now. The well groomed man at the beginning of the dance now had an undone bow tie and unruly blond hair. He took his black jacket off a while ago and his dress shirt's sleeves were rolled up.

"You looked incredible tonight," He cooed, attempting to imitate Collin.

"Austin, what are you, like twelve years old? That's not going to bother me." I said laughingly.

"Oh really?" He asked with a devious smile. "Maybe I should just say, 'baby its not going to work out because you're not as big as Austin!'"

"You wouldn't" I said.

"Wouldn't I?" He challenged and then winked.

He darted towards the dance floor, attempting to get lost in the crowd. But I was right behind him.

He could not text that to Collin! If it were anyone else, I would have caught their bluff, but knowing Austin, it was something he would definitely do.

He was almost within my reach, and I grabbed on for dear life. I almost pulled his semi-tucked in shirt out of his pants.

He stopped running and faced me. We were both lost. Among the crowd.

"Austin, give me my phone back" I said.

"What?" He yelled, deafening me while holding my phone way above my reach.

I started jumping, trying to reach it.

This was not going to work. So I resorted to something that was sure to make him lower his hand.

I put my hands around his waist and started tugging at his remnants of his tucked shirt.

Let's just say I was successful in retrieving my phone.

Whereas, Austin, well he is going to need a lot body scrub to take all the lipstick stains off.

**Author's Note: **Well? :D

Double digit chapter woo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter was so late (relative to my others)! But here you guys go!

PS. I don't own Austin and Ally (obvs.)

* * *

Ah, the chilly autumn days are here!

It's Thanksgiving today and Trish's family invited all of us over. Dez and Trish were going to buy the pies, but the rest of us wanted to bring a few dishes so Trish's family wouldn't have to do all the work.

Which lead to our current situation.

"So what should we make guys?" I initiated. I was really excited about cooking as I wanted to break out my jazzy new apron. Trust me guys, its pretty legit! It was one of those cliché 'kiss the cook' aprons.

"Girl, you can make whatever you want. I'm going to buy something to bring to them," Sasha said. She was just parading around the dorm room, doing nothing really. Just listening to music or going to the washroom to do her hair. She was quite laid back.

"But, that defeats the purpose! It's supposed to be homely!" I protested.

I exited the kitchen with a bowl and spatula in my hand. I then turned to Austin to ask him, "what should I make?"

Austin was lying on Sasha's bed, which was the closest to the kitchen, watching something on his laptop. He seemed really intrigued by whatever was on screen and a slight smile was plastered on his face.

He didn't respond.

I sighed as I walked over to Sasha's bed and plopped down.

He looked up from the screen as he felt weight being shifted on the bed. He was really into that movie or whatever he was watching to notice what was happening around him.

He pulled his headphones out of his ear and said, "ooh, kiss the chef, I don't mind if I do." He started to lean forward and I placed my hand on his chest stopping him.

"I don't know what to make. Sasha said she's going to buy something." I pouted.

"So..." He wanted me to continue.

"So, what should I make?" I asked.

"I don't know, I really like stuffing?"

"You're a genius!" I practically screamed, giddily. I have no idea why that thought didn't occur to me first.

I reached for his laptop to look for recipes and he suddenly grew really protective.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" He questioned.

"I need to look up some recipes," I said, reaching for the laptop which he kept moving out of my reach.

"Why my laptop though?! I'm doing something!" He suddenly turned beet red.

I gasped lowly. Oh god, don't tell me he was watching- in our dorm room- with ladies present?!

"You're such a guy. Go do this in private." I smacked his arm, shaking my head while doing so.

He just grinned devilishly, and I went back to the kitchen.

* * *

After half an hour, I had all the ingredients diced, separated and ready to go. I preheated the oven and began to work the vegetables on the stove.

Austin trudged into the kitchen with a satisfied smile on his face. It was so awkward looking at him right now.

"I-" I just shook my head, my mouth was wide open and the curves of my lips pointed upwards. I was literally speechless. I, then, shut my mouth, suppressing my laughter.

What does one say in this type of situation? Did you have fun? Was it entertaining? I was certainly not going to ask those questions as I would probably never live it down. Also, because Austin would give scarring answers.

He just cleared his throat entering reality, and then jumped onto the counter, his legs dangling off the edge. I continued working the stove which was right beside.

After about thirty more seconds, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing. I was gasping for air and practically had to sit down on the kitchen floor to calm myself down.

Seeing my reaction, Austin, himself burst into fits of laughter.

After we regained ourselves, I continued to toss around some bread pieces from the large bowl on the counter. Austin took the bowl in his hand and started popping some pieces into his mouth, then he would put some onto the skillet.

"Do you want some?" He asked.

My hands were busy so I just opened my mouth, urging him to throw the bread piece in. He threw, and I successfully caught it.

That earned me an applause from him.

"Good job," he said with a smirk.

"Thank you," I said and then curtseyed.

Soon, Sasha entered the kitchen, and said "Alls, hurry up! We need to leave soon. It would take about an hour to reach Trish's house-"

"-Oh, and what were you guys laughing about?" She questioned amusedly.

Austin's head shot up when she asked this question. His ears turned pink.

I started to answer, when Austin put his hand over my mouth.

"Nothing, Sash. It's just Dawson being weird something about a meme she saw online." Austin covered.

Sasha eyed us suspiciously and then left, "whatever weirdos."

Austin then took his hand off and looks at me with incredulity.

"You. You were actually going to tell her?!" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and maintained a poker face. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Being mysterious, I see. Don't worry, I'll get my revenge." He whispered bringing his lips close to my ear.

* * *

"Hey guys, welcome!"

Trish greeted us into her home with her extended family. It was quite crowded in the living room.

"We brought you guys something," I said, and placed the food on the table.

"Aw, you guys shouldn't have," said Trish's mother, Mrs. De la Rosa.

"Dez, buddy." Austin said as he greeted his best friend with a handshake hug.

_An hour later_

We helped Mrs. De la Rosa help set up the table. The guys helped too while the kids and the elderly watched football on television. It was the typical Thanksgiving, and I was really excited.

I had spoken to my parents earlier on today, and though they were disappointed that I wouldn't be able to make it home during this holiday, they were glad I had friends that I could spend it with and that they would need photographic evidence of me doing so.

So back to the dinner.

Currently, I was in the kitchen placing some boiled and cut up yams and potatoes around the dishes to decorate them. Dez and Trish were outside arranging the center piece and making constant run-ins to the kitchen. Mrs. De la Rosa was frantically running around fixing everything. It was so sweet how she wanted everything to be perfect for her family and friends. She was, after all, the host. I wonder if I would be as enthusiastic and meticulous about Thanksgiving year after year for my family. I mean, I got quite tired while I was making the stuffing. No one even helped, and Austin kept on eating my ingredients. I don't think I could even imagine feeding a whole twenty or thirty people like Mrs. De la Rosa. I mean, I would love to have them there but, it'd be so hard. I wonder how women, once they grow up, learn to be so motherly and awesome cooks. It's so fascinating, yet it scares me, what if I don't follow the norm?

I was so dazed by my train of thought, I didn't even realize the arm around my shoulder. Next thing I knew, someone was waving their other hand in front of my vision.

That got me to snap out of my thoughts.

I was a bit startled, but I regained myself and continued working on the dish. I knew it was Austin who was right beside me with his arm around my shoulder. I could tell by his scent.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, with a smile.

"The holidays, how one day I'll have a family to feed and I would want to rip my hair out like Trish's mother." I sighed.

His smile widened, I could see all of his pearly whites and sharp canines.

"And I would be watching tv, whichever football teams that happen to play that day, and eat some delicious pie" he said. Then, he turned the nozzle of the whip cream bottle in his hand and squirted some in his mouth.

I stepped out from his embrace so I was facing him and said, "You wouldn't help your wife in the kitchen?" I had a slightly shocked expression on my face, the tips of my lips curving upwards.

"I would, by motivating her and helping her finish her lovely food" He grinned.

"Oh no you don't, you would have to help me make the food, you can't just eat it like a pig," I shot back, the spatula in my hand facing him.

"But our kids will help you!" He whined.

Realization struck us both.

Did we just imagine ourselves being married to one another?

**Author's Note: **Annnnd, how was it? :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Shout out to all of those who reviewed/ liked /followed and read this story! You guys are absolutely amazing! Thank you so much, it really encourages me to write more and continue the story :)

* * *

There's no running from what had escaped from both of our mouths. It was out there, in the open field, the words burning my ears and causing a sudden jolt of electricity running down my veins.

"So you want kids?" I asked.

"Um. yeah." He answered with a smile, his hand running through his hair.

"That's sweet, how many?"

"Well, five or six." He replied nonchalantly. "I'm an only child and I always wished I had a huge family. You know, someone to teach me how to play an instrument, how to skate or play football. Or just someone to have a blast with, someone who's my age, someone who I can talk to."

I could definitely understand. Being an only child, there are highlights but it does get lonely sometimes.

"What about you?" He asked.

Well.

"I always wanted a big family, like you. But I'm not that great with kids. I mean, I really love them, but I just don't know what to do with them once their in my hands."

That caused him to laugh.

"What do you mean? You just play with them!" He said amidst his laughter.

"I don't know how to do that! Like they are so helpless and little, like what do I do?!"

"That is the most hilarious thing I have ever heard!"

I slightly pouted.

"Guys! Hurry up with the food in there," Trish screeched from the dining room.

"Trish, don't scream!" Mrs. De la Rosa scolded.

I chortled and finished sprinkling some garnishing on the dish. Austin was ready to leave with the pies in his hand but before he left, he _booped _ my nose, leaving some whipped cream at the tip.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Dawson" he whispered, giving me a subtle wink before leaving the room.

I sighed, wiping the cream off of my nose.

Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Moon.

* * *

It's time.

The terror of finals week has really brought out the worst in people.

If people actually saw what we looked like, they would assume they were in a zombie convention rather than university. All of us were brain-dead and high on caffeine (well, hot chocolate for me). And God bless energy drinks. All of the slight slacking after a raging weekend really added up in December. Right now, every hour, every minute of life counted.

Currently, it was 9:30 at night and I fell asleep every time I looked at my textbook. To avoid wasting any more time, I decided I needed a change in location. Hence, I grabbed my books and made my way to the coffee shop.

_Hmm, maybe if I drink a hot cocoa, I'll feel rejuvenated. _

I set up my work station at our infamous booth at the coffee shop and started with my organic chemistry homework. So many molecule diagrams to memorize, oh man.

"Hey, there, here's your hot cocoa." The voice was extremely familiar.

I look up to see Collin.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask with a grand smile.

"Nothing much, oh and the other day, I had a lot of fun." He said, with a grin.

Oops, I guess I forgot to fill you in on Collin and my friendship- or relationship- I'm not really sure. We haven't decided. But we are really good friends! For the past few weeks we go to the movies or grab dinner. We aren't 'intimate', _ugh that word just creeps me out asdfghjkl_. We just hug occasionally and a kiss on the cheek here and there. It's just he's so different from my usual friend group. Something about him that I can't trace, but it's so pleasant.

"I had fun too," I replied.

I looked down at my work again and groaned.

"Chemistry, fun! Well you have a lot of work, I'll let you get to it. My manager gets fussy if she sees us socializing a lot while working, but I'll catch up with you later." He winked, grabbed his tray and went to the counter where the barista had many orders ready.

* * *

It was getting late and the coffee shop was about to close. That's when I headed back to my dormitory.

I opened my chemistry textbook and sat down on the bed. Regularly, I dozed off while reading my chapters.

After half an hour into solving my chemistry problems, I gave up. I was tired and I was not getting these set of questions. I did most of the other problem sets but this shit-of-a-topic was just confusing and I was the kind of person that needed to know how to solve all different types of questions before entering an exam.

I got up from by bed and walked to the closet divider. I peered past it to see if Sasha was there and if she was willing to help me with my problems. But she was sleeping.

I had half the heart to wake her up, but that would be selfish of me.

OH. Wait, maybe Trish can help me.

I ran to my phone to call her. I saw the clock and it blinked 12:42 AM.

_Damn, if I wake Trish up she'd kill me. That woman loves her sleep. _

Oh, wait wait! There are other people I know who definitely don't sleep till three or four in the morning because they're watching Zalien movies.

* * *

And that guys, is how I ended up sneaking into the boys dorm at one in the morning. I had a blanket wrapped around me and underneath it I had my side bag filled with my papers, pencil case and basically everything I needed.

It wasn't too hard to break into the dorm, I mean it was pretty alive for this time at night. Most of the guys were blissfully shirtless roaming the halls, playing pingpong or watching movies in the game room. It was a nice view!

For my dormitory, it wasn't a big deal if guys entered past the allotted times as my building was co-ed. But, the turf I am on currently was strictly meant for males (during certain times anyways).

I crept down the hallways, hiding at any posts just to make sure no one suspected me.

Then I reached my destination. Faint lights were seen through the gap under the door.

_Yes, they're awake! _

I knocked quietly and waited.

Waiting.

No one moved. I tried again, a little more aggressively this time.

Austin opened the door while rubbing his eyes, "Mark, man I'm telling you I don't have any condoms. Sorry man." He yawned and then opened his eyes.

My eyes were definitely open, taking in the sight before me. Shirtless and sleepy Austin, wearing sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his waist.

"Ally?!" He asked, loads of confusion in his raspy voice.

"Hey, um I need some help." I replied sweetly, my teeth tugging at my bottom lip.

* * *

I entered the guys' dorm room. Dez was passed out on the other side with popcorn falling out of his mouth.

Austin grabbed his thin baseball tee and pulled it over his head. He looked gorgeous even at one in the morning. How.

"Dawson, couldn't get enough of me could you? Risking all on the line and sneaking into an all-males dorm to continue our forbidden romance." He put his hand on his pecs, appearing shocked. as he leaned against his desk.

"Oh shut up," I rolled my eyes.

"Then, why are you here?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, smirking.

I took off my blanket and pulled out my bag.

"I need some chem help," I asked, with a silly smile.

He'd have to give in. I know he doesn't like to study a lot, especially at one in the morning, but he knows his stuff so it's alright.

He groaned.

"Come on, please."

"But-" He sighed. "What's in it for me?"

"The satisfaction of helping a peer!" I replied. My sweetness was becoming annoying for me, but it seemed to soften him up, so I continued.

The look on his face was utterly hilarious. He seemed amused by my answer but he also gave off an aura of are-you-kidding-me.

"Fine, I'll help you on one condition." He licked his lips.

Uh-oh.

"One question. One Kiss."

Damn it.

"Fine."

**Author's Note: **I'm really excited for the next few chapters! Oh and feedback is always appreciated guys! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I hope you have had a lovely holiday, and Happy New Year! Sorry I couldn't update, it's just I got busy with spending time with my family, school work and watching Austin and Ally (of course ;). Well anyways, here's a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own A&A :)

* * *

I have never been awarded with a more entertaining present- if you could call it that- after I solving a chemistry problem.

Austin was surprisingly honest with the whole arrangement. We both sat on his bed, he sat with his back to the headboard and I sat near the middle of the bed, with my back to the wall. He would show me a method, while providing an immaculate explanation and leave me to solve the problems. He would then put his headphones back on and listen to songs in peace. I would put mines back in my ear and solve the problem on my own. After, I would show him my solution, he would glance at my procedure and smile. If it were right, he would lean forward and our lips would meet. If it were wrong, he would say 'check over this part again.'

Alright, all I have to do is add a hydroxide and then it'll - ahh. Yes!

I picked up my notebook and patted Austin. He looked up and skimmed over my solution.

"Hey, that works-" he said.

I cut him off by engaging his mouth elsewhere. He smiled against my lips. His hands cupped my face and somehow I was the one to deepen the kiss. To that, he was completely surprised but pleased simultaneously and his hands went to my hair. A minute, or two later he pulled back.

"You're getting distracted," he teased.

"It was your condition." I gleamed, giving a slight shrug.

"Yes, but I'm sleepy." He laid back against his headboard once again, eyes drooping, almost shut.

"Last few, I promise!," I said, yawning.

* * *

I can't recall when we both fell asleep, but we did. I ended up waking near Austin's lap. He slept the way he had been sitting and I ended up falling to my right hand side.

I checked the clock and it read 6:27 AM. I got up quickly, making sure I didn't wake the blond (whose sleep I ruined because of my questions).

I peered to the other side of the room and saw Dez sleeping gently in his bed. Then, I made my way to the washroom. And oh god, it was messy.

I made sure I didn't touch anything or drop anything. That itself was a mission considering the amount of cologne and other products these guys had on their shelf.

After I came out of the washroom, I began to gather my belongings. My notebook was lying on the bed somewhere and I used my ninja abilities to grab all my belongings, some that Austin was sleeping on as well.

Just then he started moving, and he opened his eyes slightly, "Ally?"

"Hey."

"What are you doing?" He yawned.

"I'm going to go back to my dorm and sleep there, you can sleep comfortably in your bed." I replied.

He rubbed his face, and got up.

"The timings for females are 9AM to midnight. You'd have to sneak out again." He said. His morning voice was raspy, causing his sentences to have frequent caesuras.

"I doubt anybody would be awake. Go back to sleep. I'll find my way."

"Wait, I'll drop you to the door." He said.

"Oh and wear this, they won't notice." He handed me his hoodie and I slipped it over my head.

* * *

I put the hood on so it was covering my hair, and wrapped my lower half in the blanket I brought. Austin sneaked over to the door and I followed closely. He peered through the peephole to make sure the hall was clear. He then grabbed my hand and we exited the room. We walked really quickly, and were about to reach the exit when I bumped into someone.

"Umph," I said.

My blanket fell. Austin gripped the blanket tight around my waist. As he was concentrated on fixing my disguise, I looked at the person who I bumped into.

"Ally," he breathed, confusedly. Collin stood there half dazed in his pajamas. He looked at Austin and then back at me.

"What are you doing here?" I sensed the discomfort lingering in his voice, but he masked it well with genuine concern and surprise.

Austin was smirking at this point, glaring at Collin.

"Um, work. I needed some help with chemistry and -" I couldn't finish my sentence as we heard footsteps in the hall. Austin grabbed me and we dashed towards the door. Before leaving Collin completely, I half-whisper yelled "I'll tell you later!"

* * *

Austin said he was going to drop me off at the door, I thought he meant of his residence, not my dorm.

We were both standing outside, huffing as we ran from his residence to mine.

"That was exciting for a night," I exclaimed, looking at him.

"Quite."

Silence soon consumed the corridor.

"Well, good night," I said as I reached for my dorm room knob.

"It's practically morning." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, then good morning Moon, I'll see you later on." And with that, I entered my room and passed out on my bed.

**Author's Note: **Pretty short chapter, I know. But any thoughts? :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Sorry I'm so late! But hey, chapter 14 :D (And of course I don't own A&A)

Finals week was over at last. Lord had mercy and we all survived!

Now, it was the day before our long holidays and some of our university's sororities and fraternities were (collectively) throwing an end-of-the-semester party. Everyone was invited.

Sasha, Trish and I trudged into our coffee shop at the end of our final exam. We were a mess.

_Beep. _

Sasha checked her phone and opened her eyes, "guys, I totally forgot about Max's party tonight. Are we going to go?"

Trish and I groaned simultaneously.

"Come on guys, it'll be fun. Lots of gorgeous frat boys," she exclaimed.

"I'm so tired. I can't function." Trish whined.

"If I sleep from now to 2065, it'll still be too soon to go to a party," I stated.

"Come on, Collin might be there," Sasha urged while wiggling her eyebrows. Sasha was dying to go to this party because of her good "friend" Max, I could tell as soon as she brought up Collin.

A small smile occurred on my face. Collin was a really nice guy, but we just never seem to move on from the - forgive my inability to find a better term- friendzone. Everything we did, it ended up being from one friend to another friend, quite platonic.

"I don't know Sash," I looked up at her while nipping my bottom lip. She was smiling with bright eyes that bore into your soul if you were to say no to her.

Just then the guys plopped down at our table, they were as energetic as two five year olds after a large slushie.

I was pushed up against the wall of our booth with Sasha right across from me and Austin beside her. He nonchalantly threw his arm around her shoulder. He had a habit of doing that to whoever sat beside him.

"Sash, what happened? Why are you so giddy?" He asked, amused of her current expressions.

"Austin, no one wants to come with me to Max's party," she pouted "-but I was hoping Ally would agree to come."

He raised his eyebrows, he knew I was quite awkward at parties, well considering the time I dropped punch on him. That was one time though. Sheesh.

"Hun, I think you know my answer," I said with a sweet smile on my face, hoping she would forgive me. No one could resist my famous Dawson-innocent-face smile.

She sighed, "fine. Be boring, see if I care."

"But guys, we should celebrate finishing finals week," Trish said.

Sasha regained her smile, and Trish continued before raising the poor girl's hopes.

"-By that I mean, we should do something relaxing, like movie night or something or that sort."

"Yeah, we could watch Zalien movies." Dez exclaimed.

Trish shot him a look, and he began to stutter, "or whatever you want, love."

I began to giggle a bit. They were so cute. Trish always kept Dez in line, and though at times you think Trish is too harsh but in reality she's like a soft lovable teddy bear. Tough to handle whatever life throws her way, but endearing and an amazing girlfriend. That's why her and Dez are a perfect match.

"That's a good idea, we could watch romcoms!" I added.

"Or horror movies," Austin added.

"Not horror movies, please." I whined.

"Is baby Ally afraid of horror movies?" He teased.

I glared.

"We'll decide that later on," Trish said, trying to calm the conflict that was mere seconds away from heightening.

* * *

Right now, I was in the local grocery store with my shopping cart. Trish gave me a list of things to buy for our movie night.

"Alright, all I need now is the popcorn, whipped cream, frozen fruit, yogurt and oh boy- this list is long." I sighed and continued.

I reached the frozen foods section looking for the assorted fruits bag when I caught a familiar blond being intimate with a girl our age, or even slightly older. They were by the flower section near the end of the aisle.

Oh god, this is going to be fun. I grinned maliciously.

"Austin baby! What are you doing?! With her?!" I appeared angry, trying to suppress my laughter.

He looked up and seemed a bit dazed but mostly confused.

I placed my hand on my hip, and held the whipped cream can threateningly.

"Whoa," he said holding his hands out in front of him.

"Just because I'm going home for the holidays does not mean you can cheat on me!"

"Ally, listen calm down."

"Wait, you have a girlfriend?" The other dark haired brunette exclaimed.

"Wait Amber!"

The girl stormed off for about five feet until Austin caught up to her. They whispered for two minutes and in the end she kissed his cheek and waved bye, flirtatiously.

I was shocked, genuinely.

Austin walked cockily towards me.

"Nice attempt," he said.

"I have no words, teach me your ways Guru." I bowed mockingly.

"It takes patience and skill, young grasshopper." He said, raising his hand to bless me.

I swatted his hand away, and chuckled, "but seriously, how on earth did you get out of that one?"

"I just said my ex has mental issues and doesn't remember that we broke up a while ago."

"Oh, nice-" I nodded approvingly, "wait, you made me a crazy lady?!" I looked at him incredulously.

He had a coy grin on his face, "it's just temporary."

Ugh, he was definitely a defect piece.

_Beep beep_

I took my phone out and saw a message from Collin. I sighed and put my phone back into my pocket. How is it that I can't get a single guy, whereas Austin gets new girls practically everyday? Does he have magical powers he didn't tell me about, cause let's face it, he isn't _that_ charming. I mean he's alright. Maybe he can compel people.

Maybe.

Okay, maybe not.

"So Mr. Suave, how is that you get such beautiful women to date?" I asked with curiosity.

We continued walking through the grocery store picking up the bag of fruits and heading towards the yogurt stack.

"A magician never reveals his secrets, young one." He added, cockily.

I glared at him with a bored expression on my face. "Yeah, right."

"But no, seriously how are all these girls attracted to you? I mean you're pretty average" I asked.

That seemed to hurt his ego as he said, "ouch," and gripped his heart.

I chortled, "sorry! I mean you're nice, well at times. Other times you're pretty annoying."

"Lord, now I know why you don't have a boyfriend," he muttered.

"Hey, I heard that!" I said, as I held the whipped cream can threateningly once again.

He smiled, "well, I don't know how I "get" them. I mean I talk to them and - you wouldn't understand." He shook his head.

"No no, go on." I insisted.

"It's hard to explain!"

"Well try it on me, maybe I'll understand it then. Pretend we've never met and try to pick me up like you would to any other girl" I said.

He sighed. He knew I wasn't going to give up that easily.

He took five steps back, breathed, and took five steps towards me. I had my back turned towards him and pretended to shop. I still had to finish the list so while we were doing our little skit, I was on the look out for all the other materials needed.

"Umm, excuse me." He said as he tapped my shoulder.

I turned around and he gave me a fantastic "pearly white" smile. It was blinding.

"Hi, I was wondering where you grabbed those berries from. I absolutely love making milkshakes from them. My mom always used to make them for me when I was young."

"Oh, over there." I smiled and pointed.

"Would you mind showing me?" He asked, with his puppy dog eyes (which seemed less needy than it sounds).

"Sure." I went back and showed him.

"Oh thank you - I didn't quite catch your name?"

"It's Ally," I played.

"Ally, beautiful name. But not as beautiful as its holder."

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Though it was a skit, he was an adorable person when he flirted.

"And scene," I said. I slow clapped and Austin did a small bow.

* * *

We finally finished grocery shopping and reached our dorm room.

Everything was set up, there were comforters on this floor and pillows everywhere around our television.

"There you guys are, were you out picking the damn berries." Trish huffed.

"Sorry, we got caught up." I replied with an innocent smile.

"Don't tell me you guys were making out again!" She said.

"What, no!" We both cried out together.

"I have better things to do in life than kiss him," I said nonchalantly.

"Likewise," he shot back.

**Author's Note: **Ahh, movie night is the next chapter! Oh and a big shout out to all the people who review / favourite / follow this story! It means a lot! :D (I use a lot of exclamation marks LOL)


End file.
